Wishing upon the stars
by mksanime
Summary: As long as the stars shine, I'll keep on wishing. I seek freedom from my nightmares, let me be in your dreams. Mainly Kaihil fic. slight Talahil, maybe more Hilx [Yikes, i change the ratings to M and rewrote chapt 8]
1. Escaping

MKsanime: Hello! _(OKay, Im gonna make up a name for Hilary's mom... her name will be Marshia and the dad would be called Barly)_

This is my second fanfic...the pairings are um...

Tyson: Me and Hilary

Hilary: uh..NO!

MKsanime: Tyson...Hilary's right..It should be um..er (smirking) Kai and Hilary

Hilary: (blushed in deep crimson red) Um .O...kay..(looks at kai)

Kai: (winks at hilary) Sure... whatever (smirks) as long as we both have more scenes together.. (so un kai like)

Hilary blushed even more (if thats even possible)

Tyson: NOOOOOOO! I wanna be with Hilary... I wanna be...i wanna be...Its not fair! (crying in anime style)

Rei: Tyson stop whining..and crying

Max: Yea buddy.. u act like mksanime's lil sister.

Mksanime: Max, uh..how did u know i have a lil sister?.i never told u or any of the guys before.

Max: hehe... Nowonwiththestory.

Rei: What?

MKsanime: MAX!

Max: hehehe... Now on with the story quick before she ask more questions...

**_Wishing upon the stars_**

_It was a peaceful night..the stars carpeted the night sky and the full, round pale moon hung like a beautiful portrait. A girl stood beside her window. Silent tears falling from her ruby eyes. Every night she wish upon the stars that she could find love, happiness and she always wish that she could be free and the nightmare would end. No matter where she go, no matter where she hide. HE will always be able to find her. _

_**Flashback**_

_"No daddy please... I tried my best..."_

_SMACK " Aaaahhhhh" the little girl screamed out of pain_

_" SHUT UP BITCH! THATS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" _

_"Dear..please dont do this to you daughter...she doesn't deserve this."_

_"I Have NO Daugther!" he spat _

_"AND YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" he slapped his wife._

_**End of flashback **_

_There was a knock at the door bringing Hilary back from her painful memory._

_"Come in" _

_"Hilary dear! Hurry up pack ur stuff were leaving" she said quietly that only Hilary could hear. _

_She could see that her daughter was crying again, she could only let her dauhter cry her heart out, nothing can ease her and her daughter's pain. But they still held hope in there broken heart. Still wishing at the stars that there nightmares would soon end._

_"But how can we escape when dad's downstairs.." She asked while packing her stuff_

_"His drunk and unconscious and were going outside the window" her mom replied_

_"Oh, but wont he track us down like last time" She said while she zipped her bag and quickly went over to her desk and grabbed her crystal blue beyblade that was see through with red stripes at the edges. She quikly place her beyblade at her pocket and was ready to leave._

_"We'll try hard to hide...and Hilary" Her mom opened the window and reached at some vines and began to climed down, followed by Hilary._

_"Yes, mom"_

_"No matter what happens to me.. if i ever die and all this nightmare is over... my one wish is for you is to be happy and find someone who loves you and cares for you. Choose wisely who you fall in love and never ever repeat my mistake. It will cause suffering for you and maybe if you have a child someday she will suffer as well. Hilary... I'm sorry for this to happen."_

_"Mom, no one plans who we fall in love, it just happens and maybe there's a purpose for everything. It isnt your fault. It never was." she agape at her daughters speech and was proud of her._

_She landed safely on the ground and so did Hilary. They ran into the night hiding in the shadows looking for a safe place to stay._

_They both kept running and saw an abondoned warehouse. _

_"We'll stay there for tonight." Her mom stop and pointed at the warehouse_

_"O..kay" Hilary stutterd, afraid of what lies inside the warehouse but she can't let fear get the best of her. So she decided to follow her mom. She didn't really have a choice, it's either go back to her dad's abuse or find freedom._

_"Hilary, tomorrow I want you to go to your friends house..um whats his name.." Her mom asked and began walking towards the warehouse and Hilary quickly followed and was behind her mom._

_"Which one mom?" _

_"The one you always hang out with, the young man with a big mouth and has a huge apetite...you know the one who almost finish the food at our house." _

_"Tyson" Hilary gigled at her mom's decription of Tyson._

_"Yes. I want you to stay there for a week okay. Until I can find us a suitable place to stay." Hilary nod. _

_"And don't tell them anything about our problem, not yet. Make something up why your not staying at our house. Okay?"_

_"Okay, mom" she replied. _

_Marshia slowly pushed the door open of the warehouse. It was dark but there was a faint light coming from the windows. They slowly went inside checking if someone's there and found no one. They found a space near the wall that they could rest for awhile and at there sides were boxes. They disembled the boxes making it flat and placed it on the cold floor. Marshia took out a comforter and place it on top of the flat box. Hilary took out her comforter and her beyblade. She lay down and covered, her and her mom with the comforter. _

_"Goodnight hun.."_

_"'night mom" Hilary looked outside the window and silently wish at the stars that this nightmare will be over. With that last thought she fell a sleep clutching her beyblade tigth near her heart._

_**At Tatibana's house**_

_"Uugh! My head..." he said, quite annoyed at the pounding of his head._

_He stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen to grab a drink. After drinking he went back into the livingroom and sat back down the couch and grabbed the remote to turn on the television. He flipped through the channels but nothing was good on. He checked the time ant it read 11:35 pm. _

_He slowly stood up and went up the stairs, he walked through the hallway going straight at the last door. He slowly turn the cold knob and pushed the door. The room felt cold and dark there was an eerie silence. He saw that there was a lump on the bed and thought that, it was his wife. He slowly approach the bed._

_"Marshia... I'm in a mood for good lovin!" Barly said seductively. _

_"Marshia.." he said her name again getting annoyed that his wife didn't response._

_"Marshia!" he yelled. 'Damn this woman! Wait, shit there not trying to escape again' He reached for the covers and pulled it._

_"Pillows! DAMN!" He ran out of his room and went directly to his daughter's room. When he opened the door her room was empty and saw that the window was open. _

_"Shit" he mutterd holding in his anger. _

_He grabbed his cellphone that was in his pocket and dialed. _

_**ring ring ring **"What!" a guy with a husky voice yelled._

_"Boris, the girl and my wife escaped again."_

_"Damnit Barley, We need her forget about your wife! FIND THEM! And report to my office tomorrow or your ass will be.." Barley pull the phone out of his ear before his boss finished speaking, he didn't wanna know whats going to happen to him, he had failed but next time he wont. He shut his phone and placed it back to his pocket forgeting that Boris was still talking to him._

_"Soon. I will find both of you and no one can escape me." Barley muttered and went marching back to his room to sleep._

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_MKsanime: I know it suks..Anywho can any1 help me with a name for Hilary's bitbeast. THNKXSS! Oh yea Max!_

_Max:gulp hehe yea_

_MKsanime: How did u know i have a lil sis.?_

_Rei: Tyson and Max kept sneeking in your house and ate all your cookies and saw ur lil sis. there in the kitchen once whining about something._

_Max and Tyson: REI!_

_Mksanime: Rei, how did u know what they were doin?_

_Rei: Cause i followed them to see what they're up to._

_MKsanime: Okay...(faces tyson and Max) You stole the cookies from my cookie jar! How could u!_

_Max: It was Tysons idea! He made me do it (cries in anime style)_

_MKsanime: (looked at tyson with a vein popping on her head) TYSON! SIT BOY..er i mean I'm GONNA KILL YOU! You know how i worked my ass to buy that cookies!_

_Tyson:(gulp) MKsanime.. I m SORRY PLease dont hurt me!_

_Hilary: Well, this is goin to take long..so Dont forget to R&R.._

_Kai: Hnn..._


	2. Female beyblader

MKsanime: Thank you all for ur reviews... so happy .. And I forgot to do the disclaimer.. Ok I own.. i mean all of it .. I own

Tyson.. Like hell u dont

Mksanime: Well geez, Your such a killer Joy!

Tyson: No i'm not

Mksanime: Yes u r!

Tyson: NO I"M NOT!

Mksanime: YES U R!

Tyson: NO I"M NOT!

Mksanime: YES U R!

Hilary: cough .. the story

MKsanime: Ok Fine! I absolutely DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!

Tyson: better

Mksanime: SHUT UP! Hit Tyson with a mallet

Hilary: sigh... Now on with the story.

_**Wishing upon the stars.**_

_Previously_

"Boris, the girl and my wife escaped again."

"Damnit Barley, We need her forget about your wife! FIND THEM! And report to my office tomorrow or your ass will be.." Barley pull the phone out of his ear before his boss finished speaking, he didn't wanna know whats going to happen to him, he had failed but next time he wont. He shut his phone and placed it back to his pocket forgeting that Boris was still talking to him.

"Soon. I will find both of you and no one can escape me." Barley muttered and went marching back to his room to sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Chapter 2_

The sun rose while the moon went down. A figure stood outside the warehouse, looking around her surroundings. The wind blew making her hair sway back and forth.

"sigh... We can't hide forever. I know mom knows that but at least we can finaly have peace even though its for a little while." Hilary looked up at the sky and silently wish that this nightmare would be over. It may be morning but it never stopped her from wishing to have a better life.

She went back inside the warehouse and went to wake her mom. She kneeled down and placed her hands on her moms shoulder and shook it a bit.

"Mom, wake up"

"hmmm.. just 10 more minutes" Hilary sighed and shouted " FIRE! Oh My Gosh! aaaahhhhhh FIRE!" her mom jumped up.

" HOLD ON HONEY I'll SAVE YOU!" Marshia yelled while standing like fighter style. Her knees are bend, her right foot and hand at the front while her other leg and left hand at the back. Hilary couldn't hold the laughter anymore and was rolling around on the ground holding her stomach.

"HILARY!" Her mom yelled out of frustration and relief.

"Sorry mom, but you wouldn't wake up and besides..." Her mom nodded of understanding, she fully know that they can't hide in this place forever.

Marshia sat down, she grab her bag and was looking for something. Hilary sat beside her mom and looked to see what she was looking for.

"Voila...ha found it!" Marshia was holding a babyblue box, the size of a pocket book. The sides at the box was red and at the middle was a blue fairy with long baby blue hair that reach at her knees. The fairy on the box wore a baby blue tube top and a mini skirt, boots and wings at her back. She has azure eyes, which is odd because everything about her was babyblue except for her necklace and the clips at the side of her hair was crimson red.

"Hilary, I want you to have it! It's been pass down to my mother, my mom gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you. Your father doesn't know about this and I want you to have it."

"Oh mom! Thank you!" Hilary hug her mom. Hilary sat back down and took the box from her mom's hand. Hilary opened the box slowly and found a bitbeast that looked exactly the same at the picture infront of the box.

"This is the legendary baby blue fairy bitbeast and your destined to have it. She is called Azure." Hilary took the bitbeast and took her beyblade out from her pocket. She put the bitbeast on her beyblade. She put the beyblade back at her pocket and the box at her bag. She hug her mom again.

"Thanks mom..but why is she called Azure?" Hilary let go of her mom and kneeled down and began to fold the comforters and place it on her bag and the other one at her mom's bag. She slowly stood up and face her mom. Marshia stood up and placed her hand at her daughter's shoulder.

"Because of her eyes, when one looks at them, you can try and find out later. I want it to ba a surprise" her mom replied and smiled at her daughter. Hilary nod in agreement, she loves surprises. Hilary suddenly frowned.

"Mom, did u..um.."

"Yes, i have money and i took more from your fathers wallet, well coughallcoughofcoughit." Marshia knew her daughter too well, and how she's always worried about her and others welfare. Hilary laughed at her mom's coughing cover up.

"haha, you took all of daddy's money."

"Hilary here, take it and dont open it until after this nightmare is over. And this... is just for your extra money. I know you have money, just take it. OkAY?" She handed Hilary an envelope and 1000 dollars. Hilary took it and place it inside her bag.

"Ok, mom...And thanks!"

"Hilary, it's time you go at your friends house" Hilary nod and hug her mom for the last time and ran towards Tyson's house. Once hilary was out of sight. Marshia whispered to the wind

"I'm sorry Hilary, if only... if only i could tell you the truth, but it's not time yet." She walked the oposite way Hilary went and once again hid in the shadows.

Hilary ran and remained hidden, she knows that her dad has people search for them. It happened before, why not now? Hilary finaly arrived at Tyson's Dojo. She walked and went directly at the back of the house, knowing them there probably training by now.

"Hey Hilary!" a short boy with brown hair and eyeglasses at the top of his head came running and waving towards Hilary.

"Hey kenny!" she replied

"Hilary, Where have you been?"

"Oh, I kinda overslept um.. cause my alarm clock kinda broke on me."

"Well ok! The guys are waiting for you?" Kenny grab Hilarys hand and drag her towards the guys.

"Waiting for me? What for?" she asked. Hilary gulp

'Maybe they found out. Oh shit no! How am i gonna explain this' She thought

Kenny stop and looked at Hilary.

"What's wrong?" the short brown haired boy asked.

"No, I was just thirsty is all and my throat is dry" hilary respond a little to quick. Kenny looked at her suspiciosly but decided to let the subject drop.

"Okay. just grab a water after we talk to the guys" Hilary just nod.

They finally arived she saw Kai barking at Tyson for being to weak. Rei and Max battling and from the looks of it Rei is winning. Hilary sighed and walked towards the wooden floor and sat down. They didn't notice Hilary's presence, they were so concentrated on their training session.

"Guys!" All of them faced kenny and saw Hilary at the side sitting down. They all nod and walked towards Kenny. Hilary totally confused and went towards the guys.

"Okay.. so um whats going on?"

" Well.. How to start this..um. Mr. Dickenson said inorder to join for the tournament, we need a female beyblader. That's there new rule. So we want you to compete for the tournament as our female beyblader" kenny finished and everybody nod.

"Are you sure. I mean I never really competed on a tournament before."

" Don't worry. The Beyblade master will teach you" Tyson said proudly. Hilary looked at Tyson and faced Kai

"Kai.. um could you help me train?" Kai nod.

"What! Hey i said I'll teach you!"

"Sorry Ty. Kai is much better trainer than you are. And much cuter too." Hilary mumbled the last part.

''What did you say Hilary?" Rei asked.

" I said i'm kinda thirsty"

"Oh! sorry Hil. hehe.. i kinda forgot that you were thirsty." kenny rub the back of his head and went inside the Dojo to fetch water.

"Tyson could i talk to you for a minute." She said and began walking at the side of house.

"So what's up Hil."

"Could i stay at you place for a week, cause my parents went somewhere for a bussines trip. So i'm kinda lonely and all" Hilary looked at the ground, feeling guilty for lying.

"No prob. Hil. Stay anytime you like. There's some extra futon at my room. You know where it is." Tyson smiled and folded his arms

"Thanks. What?" She looked at Tyson with a There-better-be-no-stupid-catch-or-I'll-kick-your-sorry-ass face.

"No, it's nothing like that Hil. I was thinking um..could you please make one of your special desserts...please" Tyson beg and made a pouty face.

'Food.. figures. haha Tyson really looked wierd when he pout. He looks like a a cat being stangle while his eyes sprang out of his eye sockets' Hilary chuckled a bit and grabbed her camera phone out of her pocket and quickly took a picture of Tyson.

"What was that for Hils!" said a pissed of Tyson.

"Relax.. i'l make your fav. dessert" Tyson jumped for joy completely forgetting about the picture. Hilary chuckled and walked towards the guys, followed by Tyson.

"Hey guys geust what?" Tyson smirked and hop towards the dojo.

"What?" They all said in unison. Tyson chuckled. While Kenny ran towards Hilary giving her water.

"Hilay's giving me SWEETY KISS!" he said in a singsong voice and went inside the dojo.

"WHAT!" They all gasped and looked at Hilary.

'Idiot Tyson! Oh, crap when im making desert it means i have to make dinner too." Hilary sighed "That's the name of my special desert I'm gonna make tonight" She said dully and drank all the water and went inside the dojo to start cooking.

Everyone sighed even Kai. He didn't even know he was holding his breathe. They all followed and went inside. Everyone went to the living room. They saw Tyson sitting at the couch. Max sat beside Tyson and rei sat beside Max and kenny beside Rei. While kai sat at the armsit. They all waited patiently for Hilary's dinner and special desert.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

MKsanime: Hey! Thnks for readin... Im still currently wokin on chappie 3...So if u could give at least 5 reviews.. I'll keep updating.

Please R&R...


	3. Dinner

MKsanime: I am so happy! Thank u all 4 ur reviews…..Anywho about the dessert .. I know it's a weird name but it fits on the upcoming chapter…. and of course there will be a KaiHil scene too.

Kai: There better be. I've waited long enough.

Hilary: I know!

MKsanime: Mou, be patient or you'll never be together.

Kai:hnn

Hilary: Okay I'll wait

MKsanime: better... Anywho I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!

Hilary: Now back to our story.

_**Wishing upon the stars**_

_Previously_

_'Idiot Tyson! Oh, crap when im making desert it means I have to make dinner too." Hilary sighed "That's the name of one of my special desert I'm gonna make tonight" She said dully and drank all the water and went inside the dojo to start cooking._

_Everyone sighed even Kai. He didn't even know he was holding his breathe. They all followed and went inside. Everyone went to the living room. They saw Tyson sitting at the couch. Max sat beside Tyson and Rei sat beside Max and Kenny beside Rei. While kai sat at the arm sit. They all waited patiently for Hilary's dinner and special desert._

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_On a cold windy night a figure sat beside the pond at Tyson's dojo. The wind blew making her hair sway back and forth. While the moon's light shone upon her, she looked like a goddess with out any flaws. But her eyes tell a whole different story; it contains such sadness, betrayal, hurt. She was broken deep inside, but no mere words can really explain what she felt. As she looked up above at the sky, still wishing at the stars that this whole ordeal would be over. As she lay down at the grass, closing her eyes as she fell into slumber, thinking about what had happen at dinner, keeping the memory they all shared close to her heart because it maybe her last memory of them together. She knows that there maybe a slight chance for them to find freedom but she was starting to doubt. _

_**Dream/flashback**_

"Dinner's ready" Hilary called out.

Upon Hearing Hilary's voiced and calling out that dinners ready. Tyson jumped out of the couch and zoomed in the dining room. Everybody sweat drop. Then they all followed Tyson into the dining room. When they entered they saw Tyson banging his chopsticks on the table and kept saying

"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" Hilary getting irritated at Tyson, she grabbed his chopsticks and tapped her foot at the wooden floor.

"Will you SHUT UP! Or I wont give you your damn Sweety Kiss!" She hissed and Tyson shut up.

Rei, Max and Kenny laughed and kai only smirked. They were at the door watching the whole scene that just occurred. They all began to walk towards the table and sat down. Hilary placed the food at the table and they all began eating. But for Tyson he practically gobbled mostly all the food, much to Hilary's dismay. As Hilary took her last bite, the others were already done eating.

"Hils! Hurry up and get the Sweety kiss!" Tyson demanded

She chewed her food and drank her beverage ever so slowly. She looked up and at the ever so impatient Tyson and decided that she would be nice to him this Evening ONLY! She stood up and went into the kitchen

"Okay, I'll get your oh so special dessert!" She yelled from the kitchen.

She came back carrying the dessert. The dessert looks like a funnel cake that has chocolate coating around it and at the sides were red icings and at the middle were full of chocolates and other sweet stuff. She gently placed the cake in the middle of the table. They all looked at the cake deliciously.

"YAY! HILARY! I LUV YAH!" Tyson yelled. Kai felt his blood boil

'Stupid freakin Tyson! How dare he say that he love Hilary! She's mine!' kai thought 'Wait, since when did Hilary become mine. Uugh! I must be loosing it!' Kai just pushed aside the thoughts and leaned back at his chair.

"Hnn" was all he said

Tyson was about to reach the cake when Hilary slapped his hands.

"Hands off!" Hilary hissed.

"WHAT! But Hils I want it now…" Tyson whined

"No buts..just wait will ya.. I'll slice it first" She replied.

She grabbed Kai's plate first and places the slice cake, then she took Rei, Max and Kenny's plate and she placed a slice of cake each plate. She then looked at Tyson and smirked.

"OK! Now I'll eat the rest," she said teasingly. Tyson looked at Hilary in horror.

"HILARY! I wanna Sweety kiss! I wanna Sweety Kiss!" He whined. They all laughed.

Hilary took Tyson's plate and placed a slice of cake. Tyson getting really impatient tried to grab the plate from Hilary's hand when he did the cake flew up and landed on his head. They all broke into fits of laughter. Max fell to the floor and rolled around laughing. Hilary grins and took his plate and placed another slice. Tyson grinned in embarrassment and ran towards the washroom. They all looked at the retreating Tyson and broke into laughter again. After the 'accident' they all began eating Hilary's special dessert. Moments later Tyson came out of the washroom. His hair was wet and messy and the droplets of water rolled down his face. He began to walk in a fast pace and sat quickly at his chair devouring Hilary's special dessert.

"fis ish gosd jils" Tyson mumbled. Hilary sighed

"Tyson chew, swallow and talk" Hilary said.

"I said this is good Hils." Tyson replied and smiled.

"Yea Hils! This is by far the most exquisite dessert I had ever eaten. You make a good wife." Rei complimented making Hilary blush in deep crimson red. Kai was now pissed but still held his anger in control. And the rest just sweatdrop.

"Hils. You said this is one of your special desserts right? Then, I bet the other dessert are much better than this" Max said dreamily.

Hilary blushed again and nods in agreement. After dinner Max and Rei insisted washing the dishes. Hilary then went outside and sat beside the pond. Unbeknownst to her a pair of silver-gray eyes was looking at her.

_**End of Dream/Flashback**_

_The cold wind blew past Hilary making her shiver. She awoke and opened her eyes slowly. Silver-gray eyes met with Ruby. _

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_Mksanime: Finally! _

_Kai: I thought that there would be a scene between Hilary and me! _

_Hilary: I know Mksanime_

_Mksanime: sigh .. One more time of complaining and I will personally changed the pairings._

_Kai and Hilary: gulp.. _

_Hilary: Ok! Sorry.. We'll be patient._

_Kai:hnn_

_Mksanime: better…now please R&R_


	4. Kai's POV

Mksanime: Gomen nasai … I took so long to update. Eh there were some problems that I have to deal with so…. Yea .

Ne ways… me soooo happy, arigatou for all of ur reviews. They're very much appreciated. So lemme just say before I start this chappie that I never will own Naruto er… I mean that too and Beyblade. So Im just gonna make it clear that I don't own Beyblade..

Now on with the story……

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

_**Wishing upon the stars**_

_Previously_

_The cold wind blew past Hilary making her shiver. She awoke and opened her eyes slowly. Silver-gray eyes met with Ruby._

_­­__OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOO_

This is the time that Hilary was talking to her mom about the bitbeast and now lets look at what the team and especially Kai was doing at this time…..

KAI'S POV 

'Where could she be, she's never this late' I got really worried. Then Chief came running towards us out of breath.

"Guys! I just talked to Mr. D. he said that the new tournament needs a female beyblader to enter. What should we do?" chief asked. I leaned back at the wall and looked at there puzzling faces. I sighed.

"Hilary" Rei and Max said in unison.

'Hilary. She's a fast learner. Why not?' I thought

/ And hot too! She's a babe/

'Hot, yeah! That curves, her big ti… HEY? Who the hell are you?'

/I'm your conscience dummy. Anywho admit it. I know you like her/

'No I don't!'

/Yes you do/

'No I don't '

/YES YOU DO/

'NO I DON'T '

/YES YOU DO/

'NO I DON'T '

/NO YOU DON'T/

'YES I DO! HEY! That's cheap'

/Well, whatever at least you confessed you liked her..Muhahahaha I go now bye/

'Note to self, ok from now on, I wont eat ice cream for breakfast.' I thought.

"How bout you Kai, what do u think" Rei asked bringing me back from my reverie.

"Hnn" was all my reply.

Rei looked back at Kenny who only nodded in agreement. I sighed; at least I don't have to put up with those annoying fan girls..I shuddered a bit as I thought about them.

" Break over! Get back to training, or I'll double it." I threatened. I mentally smirked. At least I can occupy my mind with training then Hilary

.'Uugh not again! Why am I always thinking bout her? She's just a friend!'

/Are you sure bout that? I think you like her more than just a friend/

'Not you again? Why wont you leave me alone!'

/Nah! Not unless u confess that u like her ne/

'Triple there training'

/who! Heheh I don't think u should take out ur frustration on them, after all I am u. hehe/ I mentally frown at that thought

'make that chocolate and ice cream. I wont eat it for breakfast ever again'

/Sheesh okay chill, I'll leave! HAPPY/

'Yes very much' I smirked. Then when I saw Tyson acting like an Idiot again, I sighed.

I scolded Tyson for being and idiot and I beat the crap out of him in the battle. I paired up Rei and max to battle together. I was so absorbed in this battle with Tyson that I didn't notice Hilary was already here when Kenny called us.

Over the years I've been with the bladebreakers, thought me how to block out the stuff there saying. The only part I heard was Kenny explaining to Hilary about the tournament.

"Are you sure? I mean I never really competed on a tournament before." She asked.

" Don't worry. The Beyblade master will teach you" Tyson said proudly. She looked at Tyson and faced me.

"Kai.. um could you help me train?" I nod.

"What! Hey I said I'd teach you!" Tyson complained. I mentally smirked.

"Sorry Ty. Kai is much better trainer than you are. And much cuter too." Hilary mumbled the last part.

''What did you say Hilary?" Rei asked.

" I said i'm kinda thirsty" I swear Hilary said I was cuter. I chuckled at that thought, loud enough so that I can only hear.

'Nah! Must be my Imagination'

/R I g h t…./ my mentally abused of sweets, conscience said while stretching the word.

'Oh no not again. I really really need to cut off ALL sweets in the morning'

/WOH! I leave ok? You don't have to take it that far. Ja/

'Mou.. I'm surprise I'm not in a mental hospital yet' I sighed.

OoOoOOoOoOoooOoOOOOOOO **_Skip the dinner, now this is were kai comes in when Hilary was sitting at the pond_**

I don't know. The rest of the day was such a blur to me. But I do wonder why she called her desert Sweet kiss.

'hmm.. I guess I have to ask her later about that'.

I walked outside to get some fresh air and to clear my mind. Then I saw her, the most gorgeous girl I ever saw. Oh God she looks like an angel sitting there on the pond and the way the moon's light reflected on her. She seems to be deep in thought and what on earth posses her to sleep beside the pond? Doesn't she know it's freaking cold out here. I was so deep in thought arguing with myself, should I carry her and take her inside or leave her be. Before I Knew it I was already in front of her. I don't know what posses me to lean close to her and try to kiss her then she opened her eyes.

_**Normal POV**_

Silver-gray eyes met with ruby.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Finally, sorry for the long update and all, I know that this POV isn't really necessary and there kai and the other characters are way to OOC . I now about the spelling and the grammar mistakes sorry bout that. So I just needed to put kAi POV before I go and continue with this story, I have too.

Thnxs 4 readin please R&R


	5. Plan B?

Mksanime:Ah gomen gomen , for the long update. I said before on my other fics that my computer broke TWICE! And I just got it fix, and so my stories and files are on the broken comp. Can u see the connection lol! And yes I was so happy to get it fix! I wasted 100 dollars, my OWN pocket money on fixing this damn computer . ne ways thank you for all of your reviews.. Ahh it mean so much to me . I always thought that my stories sux, well not thought actually I know my story sux . even though u still supported me and reviewed ARIGATOU !

A/N: This will be on Hiatus for awhile . gomen I have a lot of projects due… Oh and you might notice that it use to have 5 chapters and now it's suppose to be 6. Don't worry I only deleted the author's note. So all in all this suppose to have 5 chapters including this .

Diclaimer: I always forget to write this . I don't own beyblade and I don't own Pokemon either . 

Enjoy the story….n.n

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

_**Wishing upon the stars**_

_Previously_

I walked outside to get some fresh air and to clear my mind. Then I saw her, the most gorgeous girl I ever saw. Oh God she looks like an angel sitting there on the pond and the way the moon's light reflected on her. She seems to be deep in thought and what on earth posses her to sleep beside the pond? Doesn't she know it's freaking cold out here. I was so deep in thought arguing with myself, should I carry her and take her inside or leave her be. Before I Knew it I was already in front of her. I don't know what posses me to lean close to her and try to kiss her then she opened her eyes.

_**Normal POV**_

Silver-gray eyes met with ruby.

_OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOo_

They both were staring at each other

Lost in each other's eyes

Wishing that time would stay still.

They're heads were inching closer and closer

Eager to meet with each other's lips

But as faith would play it, a loud crashed was heard inside the house.

They came back to they're senses and both bolted up and ran towards the noise.

Glasses spread everywhere on the floor, while Tyson and Max were bickering at each other. Rei shook his head and gave a heavy sigh.

"What happened?" Hilary asked while Kai just glared at them.

"Me and Maxy was washing the dishes and Tyson ran and bumped into Max making him drop the plate." Rei replied.

They all turned towards Tyson silently asking 'WHY THE HELL WE'RE YOU RUNNING?'

Tyson gulped loudly "eheh I thought I heard the Ice-cream truck." He gave them all sheepish smile.

They all sweatdropped.

"Why would they sell ice-cream? It's like at 6:00 pm and its freaking cold outside." Max asked.

Hilary shook her head and bent down, she began picking up the broken pieces. Rei, Tyson and Max followed suit. While Kai only lean on the wall and did his I'm-so-Cool-so-I-don't-have-to do-nothing pose.

'Damn Tyson! WE COULD HAVE KISS! DAMN IT! WHAT AN IDIOT! Mou, always ruining the moment" Kai irritably mentally screamed, complaining about that baka Tyson. While on the outside, he still kept his stoic face.

They we're all done cleaning up. Max, Rei and Tyson all went to the living room watching a movie, while Kenny left a while ago. Hilary stood up and lifted her head up only to meet face to face with the oh so sexy Hiwatari Kai, they both avoided each other's gaze and slowly walked towards the living room. Hilary kept stealing glances at Kai and with a pink tint on her cheeks.

'OH MY GOD! I almost Kiss KAI! OH my God! ' Hilary mentally yelled.

/Oh I know I was so excited to having our first kiss by kai. Darn it! Tyson no BAKA/

'Uh? Who the hell are you?' Hilary asked the unknown thing.

/I'm your conscience baka. And I thought you we're smart/ grumbled her conscience.

'Oh God! I'm loosing my sanity! I'm speaking to myself OH MY GOD!'

/Mou, just shut up for a minute! Anyways so when will you tell Kai that you like him?' asked the irritated conscience.

'I don't know yet. What if he doesn't like me?'

/Then why did he try to kiss us huh, huh/ her conscience teased.

'I don't know. I guess it was just in the moment' she frowned.

"Hey Hilary, Kai hurry up or you'll miss the funny part of the movie buhahahaha too late" laughed the over excited Tyson.

They watched White Chicks and they ended up watching the movie until 9:00 pm. After the movie they all stretch and began walking towards the room where the futons are, they decided to get some well deserve sleep. They all took out there own futons and laid it down next to each other's.

The set up was Rei, Hilary then Kai while in front of them was Tyson, Max. They all brought they're earplugs. They wouldn't want the incident to happen again. It was Tyson always talking in his sleep about food and one thing that tainted Hilary's mind for life, when she had to sleepover before. It was a rule for them to never mention that incident again. So that's why they all brought they're earplugs, oh and of course, his OH SO LOUD SNORING PROBLEM- he snores like Snorlax from Pokemon.

Each one of them laid down on their own futons and placed their earplugs in their ears, minus Tyson. They all drifted into slumber, while Hilary looked at the sky, silently wishing at the stars once more, as she fell into slumber.

OOOOOoooOoOOOooOOoOOoOoOOoOO

_**Meanwhile….**_

"Barley did you find them!" barked Boris, he drummed his fingers on the desk while his other hand supported his head. He gave the poor man a death glare.

"Well.." he said in annoyance, Barley only gulped loudly in reply..

"Well, ehehe you see..um.. I had my men search for them and we have no suck luck." He hesitantly said and bowed his head down in shame.

Boris gave a deep sigh. He took out his cell phone and pressed some numbers.

It was ringing continuously; no one seemed to be picking up. He glared at the phone for a minute and slammed it on his desk. He stood up and walked towards the window, he massaged his temples and gave another deep sigh.

"Commence Plan B" he said sternly.

"Plan B sir?" he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Boris turned towards him and gave a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Yes plan B?" he gave an evil chuckle… YES EVIL Chuckle!

"Um, What exactly is plan B sir" Barley asked in confusion. There was a pregnant pause for about 5 minutes. Boris sighed once again and went back at his desk. He flopped down on his chair and mumbled some incoherent things.

"I forgot to make plan B," he grumbled.

Barley just sweatdropped

After moments of silence and fidgeting from Barley, Boris looked up and glared at him, he narrowed his eyes showing that he was annoyed.

"What the hell are you still doing here! Get her back! I don't care how you do it!" He barked fiercely. The poor guy was shaking in fear as he bowed and left.

"Annoying troublesome id-….." mumbled the irritated violet-haired villain, still thinking what Plan B is.

OoOooOoOOoOOoOoOoOO

The cold air pierces through her thin clothing. She was running away from someone, her long black hair flap up and down.

" I will come back for you" was all the black-haired woman whispered at the wind once more, before disappearing through the darkness.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mksanime: ehehe I hope you guys know who the woman is…lol!

You think they were gonna kiss ne? lol! I think its too early for that so I apologize to those who want the kissing scene and to make it up I'll definitely put a kissing scene some of the upcoming chapters.

Please Read and Review, well actually you already read it if you made it this far so um let me rephrase it

Thank you for reading and please review, lol!

Ja ne ningens for now…


	6. Calm before the storm

**Mksanime: **Finally off Hiatus, maybe. . me not sure yet… Oh well me just update this when I have time ok?

Thanks for your reviews and if many people didn't get to read the last chapter is that I deleted authors note and uploaded another one so it has 5 chapters and since I uploaded another one now it has 6 lol! YAYness! Lmao, anywho this maybe a bit confusing I think . well if you get confused just don't hesitate to ask.

A/N: These Contains OOCness and AUness, well not entirely since it still has bey battles and such.. ah me not gud at explaining ah you'll see when you read it.. . and I know, I know I should have put this on the first chapter, well me keeps forgetting T.T

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, except the characters that you never heard of and this computer I'm using right now lol!

Enjoy the story…n.n

_**Wishing upon the stars**_

_Previously_

The cold air pierced through her thin clothing. She was running away from someone, her long black hair flap up and down.

" I will come back for you" was all the black-haired woman whispered at the wind once more, before disappearing through the darkness

_OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOo_

_They say it's usually calm before the storm_

_Is it true? Is that saying true mommy?_

_Maybe, maybe not_

_What do you mean?_

_Always expect the unexpected_

_Expect what?_

_You will know later on_

Hilary groaned as she wrapped herself on the blanket tighter, as she rolled around to the other side and pressed herself deeper on the comforts of her warm fluffy pillow. She lazily opened her ruby eyes as she stretched and yawned.

She gently rubbed her eyes from sleepiness as she sat up and glanced around, only to find that she was the only one who was awake. She looked up towards we're the clocked hanged and read 4:20 am.

She quietly stood up and grabbed her necessary stuff as she proceeded to go to the washroom to do her morning ritual.

30 minutes later, she came back out, all cleaned and refreshed, as she glanced back towards the clocked.

'4:50, it's still pretty early. I'll just stroll around for awhile' she thought as she grabbed her shoes and opened the door to the outside world. She stood there for a while relaxed, as she let the wind caressed her face.

She gave a heavy sigh, as she began walking, pass the pond and pass the training area as she proceeded towards the gate.

She strolled around, as she let her feet guide the way. Her feet stopped at a sandy, moist area, as she seemed to stop at the beach. She walked up towards the shore, as she sat on one of those huge rocked that was in the middle of the water. She took off her shoes, as she shuddered a bit when her bare feet touched the cold water.

She glanced around and admired the area she ended up. There we're no garbage on the sand, as they normally do, the sand was **(1)** white and clean. The water was clear and transparent as it reflected the sun that was beginning to rise.

She guessed it was about 5 in the morning now since, the sun was rising. She leaned back a bit, as she looked up towards the sky; it was beautiful really the sky was baby blue with a hue of pink, orange, red and yellow, there we're about 5 birds gliding down towards her direction, as they flopped there wings again and flew pass her towards some unknown place.

She was the only one there, there we're no annoying sounds of **(2) **fan girls, or any human beings for that matter, only the sound of the waves crashing at the rock, birds chirping and the wind that was almost humming a sweet melody, that she once heard.

She slowly lied down completely relaxed and content, as she slowly recalled her dream from last night.

"The calm before the storm, expect the unexpected" she mumbled to herself

"Expect what?" she pondered.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear anyone coming towards her.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Kai was always a light sleeper and always has been until now. He heard the floor creaked a bit and footsteps that was slowly fading, as he quickly opened his eyes and looked towards the retreating form of the brunette even do he was wearing ear plugs, how he heard? No one knows.

He averted his eyes in a different direction, scanning the room to see who else was up.

Tyson was snoring and with a bubble forming at his nose, while the blanket was kicked off and it only covered his right leg, his hand was on top of Max face. Max was the same as position as Tyson minus the bubble in the nose part, while Rei slept like he did when he first got in the futon.

He shook his head, while he gracefully stood up and folded the futon, after he did that he walked outside and stroll around for a while, heading towards where his feet was taking him.

OOoooOOOooOOOooO

"Ah! Takaya, it's been a while. How are you?" he greeted him as he motion for Takaya to sit on the chair.

"I'm fine Voltaire, operation A was a success" he replied as he quickly bowed down as sat on the chair.

He smirked and nod at him, "Perfect, I've already done Operation B. Now we will just wait for the reports.

"Sir, who did you send?" he asked. He grinned back at him as he said his name in pride

"Of course its…

ooOOoooOoooOooO

She was humming with the wind, as they played the sweet melody harmoniously

She was so engulf on what she was doing, that she didn't hear anyone calling her name

The guy rolled his eyes as he place his right hand on her shoulder.

"Ohayo Hilary" he spoke huskily, she turned her head, glancing back towards him, as she stared in surprise and uttered his name softly,

OooOOOOooooooOoOOOooooooOOOoOoOooOoOOooOOooOoOOOOooOOOooOO

**Mksanime**: Dya like it? lol! So do you have any guess who the mysterious person is? Huh huh? Is it Kai? Is it Someone else? And if you know who the 'mysterious person' and you guessed it right I'll dedicate the next chappie to you!

And sorry Ifits short >. , andIdidn't put the kissing scene yet, I still think it's a bit to fast for them to kiss n.n but eventually I will .

The explanation:

**(1) Oh and if you get confused is that the white sand part is actually real, it's in my country we have white sand in Bantayan Island in the Philippines and some other countries or parts that I don't know of ;p **

**(2) Fan girls, ahaha I decided to put that Kai has fan girls 'runs towards Kai screaming I LOVE YOU KAI-KUN! ' ;p**

Thnxs 4 readin and Please review . …

Ja


	7. Secrets revealed

**Mksanime:** T.T me sad is my story getting bad? Do you want me to stop continuing this fic? Me only got a few reviews compared to my other chapters.. **sighness** oh well! Thanks you for the people who reviewed my story, it makes me so happy **smiles** I'm actually updating early than I expect! See how nice I am lol! Ok, so nobody got to guess the pairings right but it was close lol! It was some mysterious person!

**A/N:** These Contains OOCness and AUness me think, ah me not gud at explaining ah you'll see when you read it.. . and I know, I know I should have put this on the first chapter, well me keeps forgetting T.T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade and their characters, except the one's you never heard of, and this plot of mine… .

Enjoy the story…..n.n

_**Wishing upon the stars**_

_Previously_

She was humming with the wind, as they played the sweet melody harmoniously

She was so engulf on what she was doing, that she didn't hear anyone calling her name

The guy rolled his eyes as he place his right hand on her shoulder.

"Ohayo Hilary" he spoke huskily, she turned her head, glancing back towards him, as she stared in surprise and uttered his name softly,

_OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOo_

"Tala…" She choked a bit, as she stared with wide eyes towards him, as she slowly rose her trembling hands towards his, clutching it tightly.

She then narrowed her eyes, suddenly crushing his hands.

"What are you doing here" she spoke venomously.

OooOOOooOOOoooOOooOoO

"Of course its Tala" he said his name in pride, as he widely grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Takaya nod his head as he smirked at that idea, as he slowly glanced back towards the grinning idiot ehem he meant towards Voltaire.

"So Takaya, tell me what did Boris plan? He shouldn't have betrayed me and went after that brat and that bitbeast by himself" He spat as he said his name

"Don't worry sir, he forgot to make Plan B, his quite slow actually" they both laughed evilly.

"**Cough**, so Sir what is Tala going to do with that brat?"

"Hmm I believe that's non of your concern Takaya," he snarled

'Is this guy having pms or what?' thought Takaya

"I apologize for asking" he replied

"Excuse me for moment" he said as he felt his cell phone vibrate.

"Hello"

"Barley where are you!" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Get down here now!" Boris yelled as he quickly slammed the phone down, Takaya winced and slowly closed his cell phone.

"Voltaire, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now if my services are no longer required."

He motioned his hand towards the door saying that he was dismissed, as he quickly continued to play the game boy.

Takaya shook his head, as he quickly bowed and left, heading towards the impatient Boris.

OooOoOOooOOOOoOOOoo

Her long black raven hair swayed lightly as the breeze pass by, her head bowed down as she shivered from the chilly wind. Her frail body leaned against the cold stonewall; her cuts and bruises sting in pain as she slowly wiped the blood out.

Right beside her was a young man that looked like the same age as her daughter. She slowly averted her eyes from the ground towards him.

"Are you satisfied yet" she spat, as she glared at him, her eyes showed sparks of flames showing that she was fuming mad.

"Where is your daughter?" he asked again, getting irritated that this woman wouldn't say anything.

"I'll kill you first, then tell you!" she growled

"And what are you gonna do?" he snapped,

He was right she thought, she was too tired and weak to do anything and in this current state, she was surprise that she could still stand up, but she would have non of it, she was still her daughter.

"And you think I'll betray my daughter"

"You already did by lying to her Marshia or shall I say Dr. K" he retorted

OoooOOOOOooOOOoooOO

**Meanwhile at the Dojo**

ZzzzZZZzz

(Snore)

ZzzzZ

(Snore)

ZzzZz

(Snore)

ZZzzZzzzZ

(Snore)

zZzzZZzZz

(Snore)

OooOOooOoOOOoOooOO

**With Kai**

He ended up walking at the park, glancing around looking for anyone who was there, while admiring the beauty of it too.

The moist green grass swayed slightly, on every wind that passed by. The flowers bloomed beautifully, while the leaves slowly, gently floated down. The aroma of the freshly dried up rain and the flowers engulfing him all around, making him remember her scent.

The moisture of the air made the wind chillier, as one huge breeze pass by, carrying the leaves with it.

The synchronization with the wind and the chirps of the birds made everything calm and relaxing, creating a sweet melody he once heard.

There was this nagging feeling inside, telling him that something was not right and it dawned to him that Hilary's in trouble.

He tense, forgetting the relaxing feeling that he once had, as he ran in search for her. His instinct was never wrong; hopefully he wished that maybe just maybe this time his wrong.

OoOoOOooOOOooOOOoO

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here!" She snarled, with venom in each word she spoke, while gripping his hands tightly in the process.

He inwardly winced as she crushed his hands

'Damn, this girl is strong' he thought

He chuckled a bit while his other hand reached towards her face, gently caressing it.

"I'm surprise that my Fiancé doesn't want to see me anymore" he mocked

_OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOo_

**Mksanime: **Well what do you guys think? Hope you like it!

So Surprise you guys huh? Barley is actually Takaya working for Voltaire and Marshia is actually Dr. K and I'll explain about there pass more on the up coming chapters, oh and isn't it a Shocker Tala is Hilary's Fiancé…

And I know I'm being mean but I'll update a new chapter when at least I get 10 reviews. So I'll know if people are actually reading my fic .

Thanks for readn and please review!


	8. Past and kisses

**Mksanime:** Gah, I feel really, really bad for updating this story so late… I was so into Naruto that I totally forgot to write this -.-;; I mean I planned it and shyt but I 4got, I know eh, stupid me **–bonks head-** Im sorry!

Anywho I'm so happy that I got tons of reviews, more than I expected –**tackles and hugs u guys**- I Lubs you guys so, so much XDDD and thank you for your reviews –**cries happily**- I thought you guys abandoned me.. XD

And sorry I had to delete it, but when I was rereading this the next day, I was like what the hell was I drinkin, to make Kai so OOC . gah so I change there scenes and added a few more..

**A/N: Okay, this contains OOC, AUness, I think and OC… and mild coarse language and yikes i change the rating back to normal its M now so kids who doesnt like kissy kissy and touchy touchy please leave. I already warned you.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade charachers and Beyblade! But oh I do own a beyblade toy hehehe, yes I have it somewhere in my room -.-;;

Ok, enough of my pointless blabber, hope u enjoy the story

_**Wishing upon the stars**_

OoOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOoOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here!" She snarled, with venom in each word she spoke, while gripping his hands tightly in the process.

He inwardly winced as she crushed his hands

'Damn, this girl is strong' he thought

He chuckled a bit while his other hand reached towards her face, gently caressing it.

"I'm surprise that my Fiancé doesn't want to see me anymore" he mocked

* * *

Quickly slapping his hands away with her other free hand, she threw his other hand back to him.

Glaring, she stood up and dusted herself from the sand.

"It was disregarded," She snapped.

Turning around, she attempted to leave but his hand caught her arm and pulled her towards him in a tight embrace with her back leaning on his chest and his arms wrapped around her body.

"Oh, the contraire my dear" He leaned his face closer, brushing his lips at the shell of her ear "It was never disregarded" Licking her ear "You just left" she shivered.

Struggling to get out of his hold, Hilary bended her head down and bite his arm.

He winced from the pain and held Hilary tighter and closer towards him. She gasped and winced, while Tala leaned down and nuzzled her neck.

"How did you find me?" Came out her hoarse reply.

He smirked against her skin and held his head up to nibble her ear "Why don't you ask your dear mother?"

She froze, "What do you mean? She has nothing to do with this!" feeling frustrated, she struggled against his grip and headbutted his head.

Quickly getting out of his grip, she scampered and ran away from him.

He rub his head and looked towards the fleeing girl "Don't you want to know what's really going on?" He spoke, she froze.

Using this opportunity he walked towards her and had her in his arms again. She cursed herself for her own stupidity, but still she wanted to know what the hell was going on, all she knew was that she had to ran away from her abusive father and the matter of her betrothal that was long ago.

"Remember the time, when you had to train everyday. All those countless hours of beyblading and training" He sat down bringing Hilary to sit down on his lap, though she made no attempt to defy, she remained still and listened to his words as memories of those days flashed back.

She breathed in; he continued, "Voltaire and Boris told you that your real parents are dead, demanding that you should forget about them and keep practicing. Do you know why you were practicing a lot? Because you we're the only one who can wield the Legendary Azure."

"I thought there was only four?" she voiced her thought out.

"Listen, I was getting there. That is true in some sense, since people thought that Azure was just a myth. Do you know how much power Azure has? It has more power then the combined legendary bitbeasts.

Well after you found out that your parents were dead, you went crazy for a while, your mentality was getting unstable and then you escaped the Abbey. Voltaire and Boris decided that they would give you a bit of freedom, since they fear that you do something rash.

Both of them hired Marshia and Barley, your mother and father to take care of you and train you well, to be strong enough so that you can use Azure without any side effects and drainage of physical strength, making you more stabilize. And then use your power to capture all the bitbeasts to obtain ultimate power." He stopped, letting her absorb the information as he continue "Do you know that your father Barley, is really Takaya, the right hand man of Boris and your mother Marshia is Dr K."

"Dr K? The crazy chick who ordered to kidnapped me once, the one who wants to steal the beybreakers's bitbeast?"

"Yes, that Dr K, your mother"

"Don't talk bull with me! Dr. K was blonde!" She hastily got up, only to be pulled back down by two strong arms, holding her still.

"Let go of me! I don't want to hear your shit!" She screamed as she struggled to get out of his hold.

"Stop denying it! It was just a damn wig!" he barked as he threw her to the side of the sand behind a huge rock and pinned her down with him at top of her, holding her hands still, above her head.

She stopped struggling as she glared at him "Tell me why should I believe what shit you said? My mother loves me! She would never betray me!"

"They were ordered to! That was their job! They don't care shit about you! Do you think that they would just pick up any homeless girl in the street?"

She turned her head avoiding his gaze, her face were red from all the screaming as tears threatening to fall down her flushed cheeks "Why are you telling me this?"

His pinned on her hands hardened as he looked intently at her

* * *

Kai arrived at the beach, glancing everywhere looking for a certain brunette.

He walked further down the beach where a huge rock was at, hearing voices he decided to go near and listen.

He stopped. He knew who that voiced belongs to,

"ANSWER ME DAMNIT" she screamed in frustration.

He stepped up a bit in order to see whom she was talking to.

Tightening his fist until it turned white, he frowned when he saw what positions they were in.

He was about to jumptowards them and pummel Tala to death,but stopped when he heard Hilary ask again.

OoOOOoo

Sighing, He wondered if everyone was awake yet. Leisurely walking down the street with his laptop at his side, he hope that Tyson was awake already, it would be too troublesome if he weren't.

Opening the door, he sweatdropped when he found all of them still asleep. Tilting his head up he read 7:15, they should have been awake 15 minutes ago, wait make that 16.

Looking everywhere only to find that Hilary and Kai was gone, it was his job to wake Tyson up

'So troublesome' he thought as he approached Tyson's futon.

Kneeling down, he shook Tyson's shoulder but with no such luck his snore grew loud.

An idea pop to his head "Tyson, food!"

Tyson suddenly bolted up and screamed "Where? Where?" making all of the other blayders bolt up from his loud screaming.

All of them clutched their heart as they glared towards the boy. When they saw chief they decided to freshened up and get started.

After they all got refreshed and breakfast. They just notice that a certain brunette and bluenette was nowhere to be found,

"Hey guys, have you seen Hilary and Kai anywhere?" Max asked as he looked around.

"Kai usually takes morning walks. I don't know about Hilary though, she probably went home to change" Rei answered.

They all nod their heads, thinking that might be it. They all stepped outside towards the training area and pulled out their blades

Max and Rei were first as they screamed "LET IT RIP!"

* * *

"Remember K, that this is your job" Voltaire spat, gripping her chin as he forced her to look at him. They had bounded her to a chair, with her hands and feet also bound together, making it impossible for her to move.

"I specifically told you to not get attached and do your job without any flaws! NOW tell me where that damn brat is! And how the hell this Boris know about this?"

"I would never tell you where my daughter is! And I don't know how Boris found out!" She spit at his face and glared.

Wiping the spit of his face, Voltaire bitch slap her "Are you forgetting that you aren't her real mother, that I hired you to do your work. You don't get paid for nothing! And remember woman, that I'm your leader. Do not ever do that again, or face higher consequences. Now If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to" with that said, he left and locked the room.

She spat blood out of her mouth and frowned. Damn! She should have told him about Takaya, but he'll probably tell him that she works for Boris too.

She twisted her bound hands, hoping that it might get lose. Wincing when she got roped burn, she still kept pulling her hand. Twisting and turning her hand, she was to indulge on her frustration to notice anymore pain.

She regretted working for both of them.

* * *

"Why are you telling me this!" She screeched

"Answer me, DAMN IT!"

Getting annoyed, he lowered his head and kissed her hard, making her shut up.

Her eyes were wide, she almost forgot to breathe, he just stole her first kiss that she was saving up for the man she love, not a man who just kiss her to shut up.

She kept her mouth shut and sealed, not allowing him to continue.

Raising his head, he saw her glare hard towards him. He smirked at this.

"Cocky bastard" she mumbled, still glaring towards him.

He kept his hold on her, as he finally answered,

"Boris and Voltaire got into a fight, since Boris planned to backstab Voltaire and keep the power to himself. Somehow Voltaire found out and fired Boris. Boris then made a different organization to also capture the bitbeast.

You're parent's work for us, but I think both of them are double agents and works for Boris, for I don't know what the hell their reasons are. You could say Boris and Voltaire are rivals. I work for Voltaire, I, like others want power and he is the one who can give it to me. Hilary he said if you marry me and join us, we can do what we want...We can rule, Hils. Imagine with that much power."

"Your crazy, do you know that" she retorted

"Talking about someone who had mental problems before, I think you're the one who's crazy not to get this power"

Letting her go, he stood and offered his hand for her. Rubbing her wrist, she ignored his hand and stood up. Glancing down, she dusted herself and looked up.

"I'll give you 3 days Hils. Think about" with that said, he slowly approach her and took hold of her shoulders and kissed her cheek quickly, as he walked away and gave a little wave.

He yelled, "Goodbye my lovely fiancé! Remember 3 days!"

When he was out of sight, she slumped down and wrapped her arms around her folded knee and placed her head down in between her knees.

She finally let out her bolted emotions.

* * *

It was in the mid afternoon, Kai and Hilary wasn't back yet. The bladebreakers we're worried and decided to search for her.

Rei decided to look at the beach, while Max went to look at the playground. Tyson went at the harbor, while Kenny went to Hilary's house.

* * *

Slowly stepping out from his hiding place, his face was stoic as he stood in front of Hilary.

Hilary looked up when she heard someone walking towards her, only to find the cold stoic man in front of her.

Quickly wiping her tears with her palms, she beam a smile towards him "Hey Kai! What are you doing here?"

"What was Tala doing here? And fiancé?"

She stopped and hung her head down, "I…I…" She stuttered as her body shook.

"This is none of your business!" She suddenly snapped and glared towards him, which Kai glared back at her.

Abruptly standing up, she decided to leave immediately and go somewhere to wallow in her misery, alone.

Quickly grabbing her arm, Kai pulled her like what Tala did as her body slammed into his, but only this time they were face to face.

"It is my business" With that he lowered his head and kissed her hard, letting out all his frustration on Hilary.

Struggling to get out of his bruising kiss, she felt that all her control let loose and kissed him back.

He nibbled her lips making her moan into his mouth as his wondering hand went up towards her breast gently massaging it.

Licking her lips, she hesitantly opened her mouth and felt Kai's tongue coaxed inside, exploring every cavern.

They dueled with their tongues while Kai's hand went under her shirt and traced her spinal cord. She shuddered as she arched her back, feeling all tingly inside.

They both pulled back due to the lack of air. Gripping his shirt, Hilary's hands encircled around his neck, leaning in to kiss him once more, which Kai obediently obeyed.

He pulled out of her lips as he trailed butterfly kisses around her face towards her neck. Hilary tilted her head a bit, exposing more of her skin for Kai to continue his ministrations.

Her hands were now on Kai's hair, grasping it as she moaned. Her shaky knees buckled, when he sucked her neck.

Lowering her towards the ground, he hovered over her as he began to unbutton her shirt.

Kai smirked as he looked at the flushing girl below him. Grabbing both of her arms he untangled them from his neck, placing it above her head as Kai lowered his head and slid his tongue inside her open mouth.

"KAI! HILARY!" Rei shouted, stepping closer towards the rock.

"ARE YOU GUYS HERE!"

Hilary's eyes opened wide, her voice was muffled by Kai's lips while he squeeze her hands, silently telling her to be quiet.

Nodding her head, Kai let go of her hands, as they both silently sat up and fixed their clothes.

Rei walked towards the other side to look for them

Hearing that his voice was farther away, they both sighed and stood up.

"Let's go back," he simply said. Hilary could tell that he was frustrated that they were disturbed.

OoOOooOOOooOOOOoOOOOoOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOooOOOooOOOoOOOO

**Mksanime:** I'll try to not 4get about this fic and update a lil faster than this . … Ok more info will be coming in future chapters, so u'll just have to wait…

I hope that this new version is better than the last one .

And please review, it makes me happy and motivates me to write faster and maybe longer chapters than this one XDDD and I hope u didn't abandoned me yet –**big puppy eyes**-

And 10 reviews for me to update and this time, the update wont be long like last time anymore. I promise and I break it, you all have my permission to kill me

**O.O -runs away and hides- **now I have to continue writing My lil secret now

Ja


End file.
